The Promise to Myself
by Haywee
Summary: After Amu sleeps with Ikuto she is more determinded to leave Tadase. Rima is always up for trying something new ;P. And just wait till they hit the steamy LA... Chaper two is kinda lame :P But 1,3,4 and 5 are good! ALOT OF LEMON! woot!
1. Spin The Bottle

**Spin The Bottle.**

**Chapter 1**

**_Woot So this is my second story! I do not own shugo chara. Warning chapters will contain Lemon! woot! Okai so hope you all enjoy. Please R&R it means alot._**

**_Always up for some new ideas. Well hope you all enjoy and see you in the next chapter!_**

I watched _him _as his smooth right hand grasped the bottle. _Oh god please let it land on me. _I felt the arms of my boyfriend – Tadase – wrap possessively tighter around my waist. He had always been jealous of the man in front of him, mostly because he knew I loved him.

~ I never loved Tadase the way I love _him. _The only reason I was going out with him was because he had saved my loves life. And if he hadn't he would have died, and so would've I._He_ had been left beaten and bruised by his co-workers; he had been left to die. Tadase had found him at the old abandoned fair sitting in the teacup waiting to die. He was already unconscious, so Tadase had taken him to me. I remember how much I wept and balled as I stared at his motionless bleeding body on my bed. I knew he was going to die. But Tadase promised me he could help him live if I became his girlfriend and never mention anything to _him. _He probably didn't want me to mention anything to him because he knew if he ever found out Tadase would be in a lot of shit. ~

I stared at the bottle, then at him, then at the bottle.

"Amu-Chan are you alright? You feel a little tense.." Tadase whispered seductively in my ear. It was then I realized Tadase's hand on my upper thigh and how wet I was.

_Dammit._

I never could hold it together when he was around. He was just so,….so,…so fucking sexy. I racked my gaze along his delicious body. His blue hair cut array so his bangs hung in his face his long lean arm muscles, his toned chest that was more profound through his skin tight black tank top. Then down to the best part. Because I knew under those jeans had to be something godly. His cock must be enough to seduce every girl in this room. I could feel my mouth starting to water in delight,but once again became conscious of Tadase's hand moving higher up.

"No" I answered my voice shaky. "I'm fine."

His mouth turned into a pout and his hand slid back down to hold my hand. He was probably hoping I wanted to screw him again. If I wanted to screw someone I wasn't anytime soon going to him. I might as well go have sex with Rima. She was always willing to try something new. Her pussy was probably the same size as him.

I came back to reality right when the bottle started to slow. I crossed the fingers holding my cooler and hoped for my most appropriate wish with him to become true.

Luck was on my side as it stopped and pointed at my knees. I looked at Tadase to see his reaction. His nose flared and his eyes were blank but I knew he wouldn't stop me…. because he couldn't.

I felt a warm breeze on the cheek facing the circle and I gasped spinning my head around. _He _was right there in front of me, waiting.

"Well Amu-chan, are you ready for your 17 minutes in heaven." He purred and licked his lips tossing a glance at Tadase then back to me winking. I giggled. We had changed it to 15 minutes in heaven because it was Rima's 17th birthday. I guess next year we will have to make it 19 minute in heaven for me.

"I'm all yours sexy." I winked back.

He grabbed my hand and helped me stand. I wobbled a bit.

"Oops" I giggled. "maybe a wee to much to drink." Pinching my fingers together.

The others in the circle – almost the entire party – joined in laughing.

We linked arms to put on a show and waved as we walked up the stairs to the next floor to find the '17 minutes in Heaven' room. Apparently it was marked.

The croud behind us clapped and cheered and woo'd us until we found the room and locked the door. I had entered the room first to check it out.

In the middle was a large black king size bed; with a night stand to each side. The one on the right had a lamp and a drawer was open.I walked over to see what was inside. A large brown bag caught my eye inside and I peered inside and my eye widened as well as my smile.

"Kinky." I laughed

"Hmmm, yes you are."

I gasped and turned to the side to look at the bed. He was laying on his side without a shirt. In an instant my nipples were hard and my pussy was wet, wanting to see more.

His gaze scrolled up and down my body, appraising how short my purple cocktail dress was and how long my legs looked in the black gladiator heels I had found.

A red light behind him caught my eye and I crawled on the bed and over him to get to the other side. I support my self with my hands and knee's to stare at the video camera on the table.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." I tsked

He put his hand on my ass rubbing circles with this thumb. I arched my back instinctively wanting more.

I raised my hand and turned off the camera, hoping there was no more around the room.

"Well Amu-chan the 17 minutes doesn't start till we do. So if your trying to waste time by being preoccupied its not going to work." He taunted.

"Now why would I try and waste time when the hottest guy I have ever seen is sitting me shirtless." I turned around and sat on him straddling his hips. I bent down and licked his ear and added a little nip. "No Ikuto-kun I was making sure there was no evidence for _him _to find. Cause if he finds out what I'm about to do to you he will be extremely upset." I whispered.

Ikuto went hard at the words and I giggled in pleasure this was going to be fast. But it was all I could ask for. For now.

Ikuto grabbed my shoulders and threw me onto the bed under him, fiercely he started licking and sucking as my neck and exposed chest..

"Take all of me Ikuto!" I moaned.

"Are you sure." Ikuto sounded unsure.

I opened my eyes to look at his perfect face.

"Tadase means nothing to me." I murmured. "I love you. I always have. I want you so bad. Every time I see you I want you to hold me. I want you to kiss me…." I trailed off. Knowing I shouldn't say anymore.

"Then why the fuck did you agree to go out with that fag downstairs!" Ikuto roared "You know that I love you, that I've always wanted to be with you. Why would you do that to both of us."

I looked away unable to answer.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage.

He bent back down to kiss me. Instantly I was horny again and he knew it. His hands flet down my dress till they reached the bottom. Pulling away from our kiss he pulled the dress over my head and tossed it over his.

He gapped like a fish when he saw me in my bra and underwear. He instantly went hard again. I giggled. It was really ironic that I would be wearing the same pieces now that I bought when I went shopping with him in La Sensa. The purple and black lacy assemble made him hard then to. He bent his face down to my belly button and started kissing down till he reached the top of the thong. His tongue swept from left to right then back again, twice. I started to pant along with my pussy. It throbbed wanting attention. He stopped on the right side and gently bit down on the string and pulled it down my leg. I giggled again as his nose skimmed down and left a tingling trail. _Damn me and my ticklishness._ He chuckled sitting up and stared at me with my thong in his mouth. I burst into hysterics. With his innocent puppy dog eyes and my thong in his smirkish grin was all to funny. I sat up and undid his pants. They cooperated nicely do to the pressure already trying to make them burst. I laid back down as he threw off his underwear and I grabbed a condom from the brown paper bag. Sitting back up I lightly cupped his already hard cock. He moaned. I slid the comdom on gently but before I could look up his hands pressed me back onto the bed. Ikuto's face was wildly on mine as our mouths parted. My nipples pouted and our tongues battled for dominance. He won and I raised my legs to straddle his hips.

"That's right babe. Straddle me because for the next 15 minutes I am going to ride you so hard you are going to scream like you never have before." He purred

I panted in expectation. "That's what I'm counting on."

He thrust into me and paused for a second letting me get used to him. I moaned and the sound startled me. I had never heard myself moan before that wasn't fake. He started to pump into me our bodies moving in one rhythm. The feeling was insatable. I wanted more so I moved my hands from around his neck to on his back. I drug my nails in and pulled him closer I could feel his lips smiling on mine. His hands moved under my head and grabbed my hair pulling me closer to him. Abrubly his hands released my hair and he broke our kiss he sat up and started pumping faster. My breath was coming out in hard gasps, I could feel my chest bouncing up and down and as the speed increased so did they. He stared at me and licked his lips. I stared at him confused until his hand cupped my breasts and started to tease. I arched my back. My mouth came crashing down and started to suck on the left nipple as he massaged the right one. I moaned so loud that everyone downstairs probably heard. Not the best idea. Then he switched. Ikuto knew how to give a girl pleasure. He had his practice, I felt a little unskilled though. My only practice was with a man that didn't even have a penis. Ugh.

When he was done with my chest he moved back to my mouth. Our breathing became harder and I realized this might be our only chance to be together. I clung myself closer to him and started moving faster. I arched my back higher making him go in further. His hands moved to my back and lightly traced patterns. I giggled again making us vibrate.

He chuckled making more vibration. "You're your own personal vibrater."

I tried to hold on but I was starting to slip. I could feel the orgasm coming. At least I think I did. I had never had one before.

"I-Ikuto" I murmured and moaned at the same time.

"I know Amu-chan let go. Let pleasure take over you. I want to feel you cum."

And he was right I did scream. His hand clamped over my mouth to try and muffle the sound without much success. He exited me, kissed my forehead, sighed and sat at the end of the bed.

_Oh-no._

"Ikuto. Are you okay." I whispered scared. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me.

He sighed again.

"No Amu-chan I am not okay. I Love you. And now that we've had sex I'll want you more and more. And you have to go back to _Tadase _" He smeared his name

I crawled to the end of the bed behind him and wrapped my arms around his body.

"I'm sorry that was stupid. I shouldn't of let myself bring you more pain."

He turned around to face me and took my face in his hands.

"Never say sorry for what we just did." He whispered and put his forhead against mine. "Unless you truly regret it."

"Ikuto." I whispered shocked.

_I will find a way to be with you Ikuto. It's what we both deserve. I promise I will_.


	2. Poisoned

**Poisoned**

** Chapter 2.**

**_ Okay so I have no Clue where this story is going. Lol. But There will be another chapter maybe 2. Sorry no Lemon in this chapter. Thanks for Reading!!!!3_**

I watched Ikuto get dressed. His gorgeous body one by one being shieled by another barrier separating us again. Pins of sadness stabed my heart over and over as I watched him turn kiss me on the forehead and leave the room. I found my clothes and rushed them on I didn t want anyone coming and finding me naked after being with Ikuto my flushed face was probably enough evidence. I opened the door and headed downstairs. People wooed but no one seemed angry or disgusted so I guess no one had heard us. _Thank goodness._

Tadase was the first to greet me.

"Amu-chan!" He shouted delighted.

I guess he had a bit too much to drink when I left the room.

"Hey Tadase" I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

Then felt horrible when I looked around to see Ikuto had disappeared. I was a terrible person.

We joined hands and walked to the dance floor. 'Dangerous' by Akon was playing.

I picked up another beer and chugged it down.

"Woot! Lets Dance!" I screamed

I ran up to Rima and grabbed her from behind.

"What the fuck?" she said as she turned to see who the hell was practically raping her.

"Amu-chan!"

I kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday hunn!"

"Dude! I know hey! Lets dance!"

She turned around and I grabbed her hips and started to sway to the music with her. All eyes were on us. She leaned back more pressing her ass against me. Honestly it was turning me on, others started to copy grabbing their partners and grinding with them. Tadase appeared behind me and started grinding me. Rima turned around and pressed herself closer and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lulu sneaking behind her. Rima leaned in and pecked me on the lips and bit my bottom on tugging on it till her teeth slid off. I let out a low squeak. Lulu placed her hand on Rima's shoulder and traced her fingertips till they were through her hair touching the back of her head. Rima tilted her head back to rest into Lulu's hand and Lulu poured an open beer all over her chest. I watched as it rushed down her white tank top showing her too small of bra and most of her chest.

I leaned in and licked some off of her lips then ran my tounge down the centre of her breasts.

"Damn you taste good." I murmured against the soaked tank. I felt her breathing accelerate.

I moved up to her lips. Her reaction surprised me. Her fingers knotted in my hair pressing my face closer to her parting mouth. I felt her warm breathe inside mine. Her right leg rose up and wrapped around my hip. The observers stared open mouthed at out openness. But I was harshly pulled away against someone's chest.

"Your mine." Tadase said licking my cheek.

"Tadase! I was having fun!"

"Awe, common Amu-chi I want you so bad!" he moaned in my ear. It was true I felt his errection trying to enter me through my dress.

"Piss off."

I pulled away and left to grab my coat by the door. I slammed the door behind me I needed a walk to think and cool off. I was approaching a small park with a couple swings and a small jungle gym made of large plastic tubes and a slide.

When I got to the swings I sat down and leaned against the chain. I could feel the tears coming. Wow my life was fucked up. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but I could hear the crunching of gravel coming closer. It was Rima.

"Hey hun are you okay? You left kind of suddenly." She looked worried

I sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. Just…..need to clear my head I guess."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Even you would think less of me if I told you."

"Never. I'm always here for you. Please tell me."

"I slept with Ikut-"

"Finally!!!" She shrieked

"Huh?"

"Do you know how long I've been trying to set you two up? Ugh. Why the hell did you wait so long? So when are you guys going to start dating? Does Tadase know? Ohmygosh. This is amazing." She stared at me waiting for all the answers.

I sighed and looked down.

"No Tadase doesn't know and I don't want him to. I'm still dating Tadase I don't have a choice.." I faded out and continued "I-"

"Explain."

"I. Cant."

"Yes you can. You've been keeping it a secret from everyone. Even me. Why are you dating Tadase?"

The tears brimmed over and I sobbed and attempted to explain.

"I-I don't want to! I don't love him! I love Ikuto!..But he saved Ikuto's life. And in exchange I promised I would be his girlfriend. I don't have a choice! That night Ikuto was poisoned and only Tadase has the antidote. Ikuto has to take it once a month or the poison will take effect. Onl-"

"How do you know he was poisoned?"

"Tadase said that's why he was out so cold when he found him." I said shocked that this was the thing she would question. I blinked a few tears away.

"Have you ever seen Ikuto been given the antidote? How does Tadase give it to him without 'Ikuto noticing? It sounds kinda fishy"

I stared at her. I hadn't thought about that. I never had seen Tadase give Ikuto the antidote.

Ikuto POV

After I saw Tadase and Amu I left to the closest park to talk to Yoru about what happened.

"So you finally told her nya" Yuro smiled. He was the only one who knew how much I loved Amu and hold long I have loved her for.

"Yeah. We slept together. But…but before….we talked and I don't know. I think she was hiding something." I stared at the stars.

"Hmm"

"Yea-"

"Shh! Nya."

"Huh?"

"Someone's coming. It sounds like Amu. I think she's mad."

"Hide!" I shouted

We ran across the park and hopped the fence into the unmarked forest. Waiting.

Then I saw her. She was crying and my heart sunk. What happened? I stood up to go see what was wrong I needed to comfort her but I dropped back down when I saw Rima. They were talking. I leaned in to try and make out the convo. I guess Rima was concerned to. Thank god for open girl talk Rima knew how to get the info out. I gawked when I heard Amu tell Rima that we slept together. I was about to stand up and join them I didn't want to feel like I was intruding on their conversation. But Rima had asked the question I couldn't get the answer to so I listened harder.

"Yes you can. You've been keeping it a secret from everyone. Even me. Why are you dating Tadase?"

As Amu explained through sobs I watched the pain in her eyes. Tears filled mine. She couldn't love me because she wanted to save me. What the hell was that moron talking about? Poison? I was never injected with anything. I just got the shit beaten out of me. I stood up and jumped from the fence to on top of the swing set.

"I agree" I murmured "Very fishy"

"Ikuto!" Amu shrieked

"Thought you would be near." Rima said blankly

I looked down into Amu's tear filled eyes and jumped o the ground. I took her face in my hands and used my thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Amu-chan" I whispered.

"You heard?" she guessed still sniffling

"Yes. I heard."

"Now you know." Rima pointed out. "Is it true? Are you really poisoned."?

I didn't look at her I just stared at Amu.

"No. He lied I was never poisoned."

Amu sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She breathed

"I love you" I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"As I do you"

"Dammit. Im all alone." Rima dramatically put her hand to her forehead "How ever will I survive?"

We all laughed.

I took Amu's hand and pulled her to stand up. Her arms wrapped around me and she started to cry again.

"You are never aloud to leave." I stated, "Unless you are with me."

"Hey! What about me! I'm going where ever she does."

"Well then I guess you guys are both moving with me to LA."

"What?!" Amu yelled

"I'm leaving Amu I'm not staying here anymore."

"Then your right" She glared at me. "We are coming."

"Awesome! LA!" Rima squealed

"We leave in the morning." I smiled.

"Okay. Lets meet at my house." Amu smiled back.

"I'll come early" I winked

"Ew." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Okay!" Amu placed her hand on my chest and traced patterns on my shirt with her nails. " I'll be waiting". She pecked me on the lips and left. I watched her cute ass wobble away.


	3. Shower Time!

**Shower Time.**

**Chapter 3**

**_Okay THIS chapter is going to be good! woot! hurray for Lemons. Amu and Rima are a little tipsy going home tonight. So when Amu goes to take a cold shower to get rid of her dirty thoughts Rima is thinking of doing the same..R&R Thanks so much for reading!!!! 3_**

Amu POV

I grabbed Rima's hand as we stumbled to my house only 10 blocks away.

"I wonder if anyone will notice that the birthday girl isn't even at her own party" Rima laughed.

"Ha! Oh well." I laughed back

I stopped and let go of her hand and bent down to undo my shoes. Gladiator heels weren't meant to be walked around town in. The left one came off easy so I turned to the right one. Rima placed her hand on my ass and teased it till she put her hand around my hip.

"You really do know how to drive someone crazy don't you." I laughed untying the last loops and throwing the shoes into my purse.

"Yup" She smiled. "Hey. Can I sleep over at your place tonight. I don't feel like taking a taxi for an hour just to come back."

"Sure. That's fine. But we are leaving in the morning. Don't you want any of your things?"

"What things. Girl I have a lot of money in the bank and all I have at Yaya's is clothing so.."

"Oh. Ha ha. Okay."

"Thanks!" She flung her arms around me and pecked me on the cheek.

Her hand slid down my back making me shiver.

"You know its probably not best to arouse me when Im drunk." I stated through uneven breath

"Oh I know." She whispered and slid her hand into my back pocket.

I turned and started walking sliding my hand into her back pocket as well.

After another 15 minutes of walking we finally were home. As I turned on the lights Rima walked down the hallway into my room. She stripped down as I watched and started to rummage through my drawers.

"Do you have a nighty I can borrow?"

"U-um su-sure." I stuttered and cleared my throat. _Damn alcohol making me think dirty thoughts about my best friend. _"Top right drawer."

"Thanks"

"Im..going to go have a shower. Kay? I'll see you after."

Yeah hopefully then I wont be having thoughts about sticking my face between your legs and tonguing you. Dammit there I go again I really need a cold shower.

"Okay"

I grabbed my purple robe hanging on my door and bolted across the hall to the bathroom.

Hmm.

I was having dirty thoughts again but maybe this one would help me control the other one until Ikuto came.

I grabbed my back pillow for having a bath and suction cupped it to the tub. I turned on the shower to a luke warm state and dimmed the lights.

Why not play it up a bit?

I slid the dress over my head and unhooked my bra letting it fall to the floor. I leaned back against the wall and raised my hands to massage my chest making my nipples hard.

Damn its easy to be turned on when you've had a little to drink.

Reaching behind the curtain of the shower I checked the water temperature. It was perfect. Placing my hand between my breasts I slowly slid it now the centre of my stomach till it reached the top of the lace thong. I went further sliding my fingers under to tease the lips. I arched my back wanting more but refrained my fingers from doing anything till I got into to the shower.

My underwear was already drenched from watching Rima so I flung them into the hamper and slid into the shower. I relaxed a little as I sat down and let the warm droplets fall on me like rain. But my body still was tense and wanted to be pleasured.  
I slid my hand back down spreading the fingers apart to go between the lips. My nails danced around the entrance to my pussy, tickling, teasing, until two of them plunged into me. I quickly moved my arm to my mouth and moaned into it. Wouldn't want Rima to hear what I was doing.

Faster and faster I started to pump hearing the sloshing of the water with my movements.

My panting and moaning became a mixture and my thoughts were centred on the two people that turned me on most. Rima, and Ikuto taking turns.

**Rima POV**

"Ohh. Rima" I heard a moan from the bathroom.

Was that Amu?

"Wtf?" I murmured to myself.

Amu's bed was amazingly comfy. It was only a double but It was as pink as her hair with a million pillows on every side. Once I had found a white sheer cotton nighty I threw myself on it not ever planning on moving. Well… maybe once Amu came back. Damn that girl makes me hot. Ever since we met I fantasized about her. Even thinking about her makes my nipples pout.

I looked down and sure enough they were.

"Fuck." I groaned, "Why am I always so fucking horny?"

Another moan from the bathroom caught my attention. I sat up supporting myself on my elbows.

"Yes, Rima don't stop."

"So I guess I'm not the only one. Okay Amu-chan lets have some fun." I chuckled

I got up and left the room and leaned against the bathroom door. I could hear her panting.

"Oh god." More pants followed by a long moan.

Damn she finished without me. Well Im not done yet Amu-chan so be ready.

I waited a minute then walked in.

"Huh?" Amu peered around the curtain.

Her wet body was making me wet.

"I'm having a shower too." I said tossing off the nighty. I wasn't wearing anything underneath so that made it easier.

"Oh." Amu smiled " Okay."

I pushed back the curtain and slid in behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. Body against body.

"You were turning me on back there Amu-chi." I whispered in her ear. Her breathing sped up.

"Oops" she giggled. And turned to me. "You wanna play?" she taunted seductively

My eyes widened it couldn't seriously be this easy.

"Like a 4 year old in a ball park." I purred back.

"Batter up" Amu growled.

Her hands pushed my back into the wall and her lips were ferociously on mine.

Yes.

I parted mine and our tongues danced and battled for dominance. I forfeited if she was going to devour one part of me she might as well devour all of me.

Her tongue tasted like strawberry and bubble gum. I placed my hands on the back of her head as she broke fro the kiss and started moving down my neck.

"Amu-chan" I whispered

I felt the tugging as she created my first hicky on my upper left boob. I felt the way her tongue gently circled it until she moved lower to suck on my ever hard nipple.

Her hands trailed down my back till they cupped my ass. I slowly slid down the wall to make things easier. Her hands followed the length of my ass till she reached my uppertheigh and raised my legs around her back. My hands balled in her hair as she kissed down my stomach and I leaned further back into the pillow.

**Amu POV**

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lusted for Rima so bad. I wanted her, all of her. And when I saw her naked in front of me I lost all control.

Her skin tasted like warm candy and as I nipped her belly button ring she purred in delight.

"Your so fucking hot Rima-chan" I murmured against the musical note jewel that dangled from her bellybutton.

She laughed.

I poked my tongue a little out of the mouth and trailed down to the lips of her pussy. I could taste her already. I could hardly control myself but I knew how I wanted to play. I opened my lips and parted her. I let my tongue dance around the edges just like what I had done with my fingers.

"Am-Amu-chan." She panted. "That's mean. Please…"

"Hmm? Please what Rima?" I taunted

"Tongue me! Tongue me so hard the neighbours will hear me scream!" She shouted franticly.

"As you wish Rima-chan."

She arched her back and I could taste her warm candy scent on my lips. I dug in my tongue. I twisted it and turned it seeking every part of her pussy that wanted me. Her hands knotted in my hair as she spread her legs open wider and I went in deeper. Discovering how far she would let me go. I brought my hands back to cup her ass and pull her closer to me. I wanted to devour all of her and I think she did to. I could feel her starting to tense but I wasn't sure if it was because she was going to come or because she was uncomfortable. I started to slow down.

"Amu-chan…Don't..you..fucking…dare..stop!" She breathed

Her legs tightened around the middle of my back as she tensed. I dug in harder and faster until I hear her scream in pleasure. I swallowed back everything that came. I wanted more but decided I would get some later.

I sat back up and stared at her.

She stared back.

"Hahahahaha! Now that was something new!" She cried in delight.

I laughed to. "Ohmygod. Totally."

We stared into each others eyes again both of us wanting to ask the question but not sure how to word it.

Could we do it again another time?

"Ha ha your thinking it too aren't you?" Rima asked

"Yes. Yes I am." I chuckled

"Well what do you think?"

"Next time I get drunk. We are SO having another sleepover!" I laughed

"Awesome!!" She clapped her hands together.

"We should get some sleep before Ikuto comes. Cause I bet both of us are going to need energy for the morning."

"Really you think he would want ….."

"I have a few Ideas" I laughed and wandered into my own little word to think about the morning.


	4. Goodbye still one more chapter left!

Goodbye.

Chapter 4

**_Okaii so this is the last chapter! woot. Yeah its a short story. =P The ending of this chapter is _**

**_decicated to everyone that agree's Tadase must die in this story!_**

**_Thanks guys for the idea! 3 Love you guys! Thanks for Reading! Hpe to have another story up soon!!_**

Rima and I climbed out of the shower 10 minutes later only wrapping towels around us. We wobbled to my room laughing and joking about what Ikuto would think if he ever found out.

"Omg! He would totally go hard" Rima giggled.

"Really? Hmmm." I was lost in thought again. That might be a good idea.

"Oh god." Rima looked at me guessing my plan.

"What?! Not my fault he's a god in bed."

"Hmm."

I wonder what she was thinking.

Once we reached the end of my bed we collapsed.

"I don't wanna move." Rima moaned

"Ugh. Me neither. Night."

There was no was I was constricting myself in a towel so I threw it off into the hamper in the corner of my room. Rima just started at me. I blushed embarrassed and laid back down. It wasn't like he haven't seen each other naked before. I closed my eyes wanting to sleep before the morning. I felt the bed jostle and opened my eyes to see what she was doing.

"Ah!" I gasped

Rima's towel was also removed and she was supporting herself over top of me. Her face inch's from mine her hair messy and sexy was everywhere. Her chest hung down as her back arched with her knee's spread open to put one on either side of my hips.

"Rima-chan?" I said before slowly backing up further on my bed. She followed. I started backing up faster on my elbows until I was on the pillows.

"Ah." She sighed "That's better"

"Huh?"

"I didn't really wanna fall off the bed while cuddling you but I didn't know how to get you to move up. But this is good." She clasped down beside me draping her arm around my waist.

"You could of just asked. " I laughed.

"Yeah. But where's the fun in that. Ha! You should of seen your face. I think it was a mixture of shock fear and turned on at the same time. Do I really turn you on that much?"

I sighed. "Yeah. You do." I flushed and looked down again embarrassed.

"Good. Nice to know Im not the only one." I looked up at her blushing smiling face.

My heart sputtered then sped up to fast. It hurt.

"Be right back." I said as I moved from under her arm to stand though I really didn't want to someone had to turn off the light.

"Okay" She said by the time I was back.

The black curtains on my window draped over the whole wall length window only exposing a crack from the outside. The moonlight was shining inside glittering off of our wet skin. She put her arm back around my waist and I felt…happy. I felt content, comfortable. Rima-chan was my best friend and I trusted her with everything.

A piece of her was draped on her shoulder letting water roll off onto her arm. I raised my hand and used my fingertips to brush along her shoulder and arm. It felt natural. Something I would do with Ikuto. She moved in closer at the same time I did. There was no room between our bodies. I slowly started to slip away, closing my eyes to let my body to go unconscious. But not before I heard three words I must have imagined.

"I love you." Rima whispered in my ear. Then. I was gone.

I awoke when the sun shining through was to hot on my legs and I remembered Rima was also here. I opened my eye to see if she was awake. Her ice blue eyes stared up at me and I kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning!" I smiled.

She smiled back "morning!"

"Morning.." A mans voice came from the doorway.

"Gah!" We shrieked.

Rima and I were still tangled up in each other. And as both of us tried to get untangled we only got more knotted.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"This soooo isn't working."

"Awe. Common are you going to ruin my fun that fast?" Ikuto purred as he strolled into the room. I could help but look down at the bulge in his pants that was clearly sticking up and I wondered if Rima noticed to.

His shirt was already unbuttoned showing his perfect chest and abs that looked even more scrumptious in the sun. My mouth started to water and my pussy became wet. My legs were still between Rima's and hers were still between mine. She was as hot as I was. I glanced at her as she glanced at me. Her eyes were exited and sparkling in expectation and a devilish smirk became apparent on her mouth. I knew what she was thinking and smiled evilly back.

We made our movements slow and controlled to make sure to get untangled.

Ikuto stared at us confused.

I crawled of the bed onto the floor towards Ikuto as Rima sat on her hands and knee's on the bed watching. I put both hands around Ikuto's legs moving in closer as I moved them higher up his legs till I was face to face with his errection. Kissing the top of the tip Rima moved of the bed to move behind Ikuto pressing close to him. Kissing up his neck, ear and shoulder while I untied his pants with my teeth. After his pants were done his silk boxers were soon followed. Rima's hands rubbed up his body holding her close to him and using him as a support as she wrapped one leg around his hips.

Pre-cum was already coming out of the tip and we hadn't even started yet. I licked it off with my tongue careful not to touch to hard. He needed to be tormented first.

"Amu-chan. Ke-ep goin-g" Ikuto moaned. What a horny horny boy.

"Soon." I replied smiling as I stood up and winked at Rima.

She moved away from Ikuto and started rummaging through my drawers. I grabbed Ikuto's shoulders and swung him around as a fast and hard as I could, pushing him onto the bed. I crawled on top of him as his face met up to greet mine. My lips tingling in waiting for his to touch only inch's away from mine. Our tongues met instantly battling. The taste was way different from Rima's he tasted of pure man. It was an indescribable taste. As I pulled away Rima winked at me and occupied his mouth and tongue for the moment. I moved down kissing everything in reach until I hit watch I really wanted. I opened my mouth and grasped his cock in my mouth. He gasped and tightened his grasp on the sheets.

I felt Rima get up of the bed so he could breathe. His gasped and moans made everything all the better ad I went down more using the same tricks I used on Rima. Apparently they could go both ways. I twisted my tongue around and around moving my mouth up and down.

"Amu-u-ch-cha-n!" Ikuto moaned.

I felt Rima on the bed behind me and wondered what she was doing but kept going on Ikuto. I heard something buzzing behind me but before I could sit up and ask Rima what it was. Something vibrating entered my ass. I tensed not wanting to bite Ikuto, that wouldn't turn out good. A low moan and scream escaped my lips. She had found my vibrated. I felt Ikuto laugh a tense laugh. He wanted me to finish him. I started moving in deeper with the motions of the vibrater. It was amazing! Low moans kept escaping my lips making me blush. I moved faster as I felt myself starting to come closer to my climax. The virbrater moved with me. In and out in a flowing motion. I moved my body faster wanting Rima to move it faster to. I sucked harder on Ikuto until I felt his whole body tense. Ikuto's loud moan filled the room and I got everything as he released three times in my mouth licking my lips as I moved my lips from his cock but still facing down with my ass in the air. If it didn't feel so damn good I probably would have been embarrassed. I felt Ikuto's harsh breathes move the bed. But concentrated on the orgasm that was on its way.

"Rim-a-chan!" I screamed.

I released over Ikuto's leg as I willed my tense body to collapse to the side of Ikuto's boy. As I fell Rima bent down to lick me off of Ikuto's leg. I started to laugh at Ikuto's expression as he stared confused at Rima's reaction.

"So what _exactly _happened last night?" Ikuto muttered still staring shocked.

I burst out laughing.

"Yes Ikuto. Yes Its exactly what you think it is."

Rima sat up and smiled. "We had sex." Then went back down to finish licking.

I burst out in hysteria again holding my sides and rolling around the bed. Ikuto was priceless. He sat there gapping not really comprehending. I couldn't breathe and tears streamed down my face until a loud BANG filled the room and I realized I was on the floor again.

"Oh damn!" I said through the hysterics and stayed on the floor.

"Wait so you guys had sex! Where?! When?!" Ikuto yelled exited.

Rima was finished and realized I was no time soon going to be able to answer.

Rima POV

I stared at Amu's naked boy rolling on the floor and started giggling my self but decided Ikuto should know and Amu wasn't ready to tell him yet with out making it sound weird through her laughs.

"When we got home last night" Despite was I said I was laughing to. "we were more then a little horny for each other. Ha! I have to say it was Amu's fault. If she wasn't so damn loud masturbating then I wouldn't of lost all control and joined her in the shower." I burst out laughing remembering Amu's face when I entered the room.

"Oh well. She wanted me too you could so tell!" I looked down at Amu who was catching her breathe and blushing a hard tomato red.

"In. The. Shower.?" Ikuto was panting. I stared at him confused. Oh god he was picturing it wasn't he? I looked down at whatever was poking my leg. Of course. His cock. I looked up and was horny from checking him out.

His hand grasped my shoulders and threw me under him. I gasped at his size when he entered me right away going as fast and a hard as his body desired. I did the same. I grabbed his ass as he pounded inside me.

"Yes!" I screamed.

This was the best guy I had ever had. Now I knew what Amu was talking about. I glanced over as I ached my back wanted Ikuto go in further. I saw Amu sit up smiling and shake her head she look at us and fell back down laughing again. Was she high?

I laughed to.

"Oh god." Ikuto moaned "You're a virbrater to?"

I laughed at his stupid comment.

"Oh god! Ikuto!" I tensed as he rode faster. I heard his teeth grind together as I released. I was panting as I looked at the clock and Ikuto fell on the other side of me. Amu climbed onto the bed beside him and climbed into his arms.

"Oh shit!" I yelled jumping out of the bed.

"Ah! What?!" Amu screamed back.

"Look at the fucking time! Our plane leaves in an hour and a half!"

Amu POV

"Oh shit! Your right!" Ikuto got up and ran to his pants struggling to put them on.

"Ha ha okay no need to get to rushed." I said as I got up to find some clothes for me and Rima.

Rima sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Yeah sorry it kinda gave me a heart attack. I really wanna get out of here."

I pulled the suitcase out from under my bed and threw all my favourite clothing into it and putting on my black tank top and pink mini skirt with black knee high socks. I threw Rima a blue tank top and a tan mini skirt with white knee-high socks. I walked to the bathroom to grab my toiletries as Rima got dressed. I grabbed a pink make-up bag and started dumping anything I really needed into it. I closed the cabinet mirror to look at myself.

"Ah!" I screamed when Ikuto appeared behind me.

"Sorry" he smiled.

I turned around to give his perfect lips a peck.

"Its okay. I still love you."

"You better." He laughed.

I took his hand and walked back into the room. Rima had already found my bush and had done her hair. And I took it to try and figure out what to do with my tangled mess.

Ikuto laughed and pointed to my hair.

"That's how I found you guys this morning."

Rima smacked the back of his head embarrassed and I looked down flushing and giggling.

After I had finished backing Ikuto stole his step-fathers sports car to race us to the airport.

"OH MY GOD!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!!!" I screamed as we raced down the highway at 120 MPH.

"FUCK IKUTO SLOW DOWN!" Rima cried frustrated. She hated it when people didn't listen to her.

Ikuto just sat beck totally content and relaxed. The only time we slowed down was when we actually entered the airport parking lot. 80MPH.

We grabbed the bags and ran into the lobby to find where our plane boarded. The airport was the size of the Edmonton mall times 2. We only had an hour to board and time was running out fast. We ran from one end to the other franticly asking people where flight 215 was.

I stopped to look at a man sitting down on a bench with a cap on.

"Excuse me." I smiled out of breathe and sweating. Not very attractive. "Do you know where the flight to LA is boarding."

A sweet boys voice answered. "Why yes I do Amu-chan. But what reason would you have to going there." Tadase said as he looked up to smirk at me.

"Oh shit." I muttered backing away.

Tadase wasn't so subtle. He stood up and grabbed my wrist pulling me to him.

"Let go of me Tadase!" I yelled as he held me closer. "Ow! That hurts!"

I looked around franticly trying to find someone to help. Everyone walked by. Ikuto and Rima hadn't noticed me when I had stopped. Where was Ikuto?

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!" I shrieked over and over.

"Your not going anywhere with him Amu-chan. I promise you. Now lets leave before you make more of a fool of yourself." He whispered in my ear.

I looked around again, a young man in a blue uniform noticed my struggle and Tadase's hold on me.

"Help me!" I screamed again.

The man realized what was going on and spoke into his radio clipped to his vest. Three other men appeared and started walking towards us. Tadase didn't notice.

One man came behind Tadase and tapped him on the shoulder. Tadase must have been expecting Ikuto cause he swung around and slammed the officer in the face. The other two looked up as Tadase looked at me and let go realizing he was caught. He ran. The officers chased after him.

"Amu-chan!" I heard screams in the distance

"Amu-chi!"

"There you guys are" I sighed walking to meet them.

"We found the flight. What the hell happened to you?" Ikuto demanded. He obviously was worried. I was touched.

"I ran into Tadase" I muttered looking away from Ikuto to my arm that was definitely starting to bruise.

Ikuto followed my gaze and looked down at my arm.

"Did he do that!?" He demanded

"Yeah but its fine. I think the officers got him."

"Talk about it later! We have to go now! We have 20 minutes!" Rima screamed.

We ran to the terminal and just made it in time to board our flight.

"Ah" Rima sighed "Its all over now. "New life here we come."

"Yup" Ikuto laughed.

I sighed. "I feel bad about leaving Tadase like this. I mean what am I going to do about him?"

Ikuto rubbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Its okay. We'll deal with him together."

"Yeah" Rima laughed "Cause you dealing with Tadase is exactly what Amu-chan needs."

I sighed again and stared out the window too the front of the plane. A man with his hood up started to run across the lane. How could he not hear? The wind pushed off his hood exposing who he was. Tadase.

".God. you guys look!"

Ikuto and Rima looked out the window and gasped.

"Is that Tadase?!" Rima laughed

"I think so." I muttered.

I looked behind him at the two officers trying to stop him.

I stared at Tadase as he stopped in the middle of the lane. We were coming at him fast and he stood there fingering us.

We were going to hit him in less then 3 seconds.

"1….,2….." Ikuto muttered.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Well that's one way to take care of the problem.

**_The End._**


	5. All my stipper friends!

All my Stripper Friends

Chapter 5.

Ps. That is a really good song by Tila Tiquilla. Lol OMG so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up!!! My stupid internets been down :P! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are so amazing thank you so much. Okai so THIS is the last chapter :P. Lol. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Nicole.3 Love ya!

Amu POV

The flight was the most exiting, boring, and tiring trip I had ever taken. I didn't even know you could feel so hyper but tired at the same time. Rima had fallen asleep smiling. I was glad she was happy, she never did really like Japan that much I guess. Me on the other hand loved Japan but I loved Ikuto more. I had fallen asleep thinking of him. I was probably smiling like an idiot. After many cities and hours we arrived in the LA airport at about 7:00am. Which was 4 hours earlier then I was used to and it took me, Rima and one of the plane waitresses to wake Ikuto.

"hmmflappty" Ikuto mumbled still half asleep. The waitress giggled.

"Ikuto! Common! I wanna go to bed NOW!" Rima demanded. Wow I really didn't want to get on her bad side while she was tired.

Ikuto finally stood up, stretched and wrapped his arm around my waist as we stumbled off the plane to the luggage department.

After gathering our things – well clothing, furniture was already in Ikuto's place – we called a cab till we arrived at the cutest home I had ever seen.

The yard was trimmed with a white picket fence. The house was small and cute maybe only a few rooms but the outside of it was white with black trim. The front door was slightly off centred to the right to make room for what I was guessing as the living room window that was very large. Under the window lay a small garden of tulips and roses. Rima and I stared in amazement. This totally wasn't Ikuto.

"This is um…_cute_" Rima laughed patting Ikuto on the shoulder .

"Shut up" Ikuto mumbled.

I grabbed his hand. "May we see inside."

He laughed. "This is your home now too you know."

"Yeah but still, you know it better then we do."

"Acutally…I don't. One of my best friends did the house of for me. I gave him the design and the money. He is a very good renovator." Ikuto said curiously.

"Hmm..So what was the design?"

"You'll see" Ikuto smiled wickedly.

"Blah blah blah! Let's go already." Rima growled.

When we entered the house Rima almost fainted.

"W-O-W." was all I could manage.

"Is it too much?"

The house was the coolest thing I had ever seen. The dark blue and purple lounge chairs were placed around the living room beside a few lamps with heads that almost touched the ceiling then curved down to the ground. The walls were black and the floors were hardwood and had black lights around every corner. Almost like a cool lounge at a club.

"I'll scream in the morning. Where's my room?" Rima sighed.

Ikuto pointed to the right down the hallway. The last thing we heard was the thud when she collapsed on her bed. Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me to _our _room.

We stripped down and crawled under the blankets. I sighed.

"What is it?" Ikuto whispered.

"If I wasn't so damned tired we could wear in these new sheets." I pouted.

"Ha ha. Yeah. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow."

I smiled. "Yes we will. Goodnight love"

"Goodnight." Ikuto said then kissed my lips leaving his taste behind. I was definitely going to have good dreams tonight,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day passed by fast. We slept forever then unpacked. And now it was night.

"Please. Please, Please, Please. " Rima was literally on her hands and knees begging.

I sighed but gave in. "Okai, but we will probably leave early." I looked over at Ikuto and winked.

"Yay!."

"How can you have so much energy" I laughed. I was deadbeat. But not near as much as last night, I still had enough energy for my deepest desire.

Tonight was going to be fun. The clubs were said to be the best here. I couldn't wait. Rima had dressed in a very short, flowy, backless, black dress with spaghetti straps and very high heels. I have thrown on a red strapless that was probably a little to showy but I really didn't care. And Ikuto. Damn could Ikuto ever not look hot. I mean god did he want me to have to kill every girl in a 10 mile radius tonight?

We stepped into the club ready to party and made our way to the bar. People were eyeing us from everywhere. Well they weren't really eyeing me or even Ikuto for that matter, they were checking out Rima. She looked stunning. Every man and even some chicks were undressing her with their eyes. Ikuto grabbed us drinks and a table and we sat down to wait for the next good song.

Rima POV

Why was everyone staring? I did remember my dress right? I looked down to make sure. Yup not naked yet.

I looked over at Amu who laughed at me then smirked as she racked her eyes up and down my body. We sat down.

"Why is everyone staring at me? I mean isn't that what these girls on the poles are for? God." I was getting a little annoyed.

Amu laughed again and walked over to me.

She placed her hands on my overly exposed leg and leaned in towards my ear.

"You are the hottest girl in this club hunn." She purred and licked my ear.

I froze. What was she talking about? I looked around at the eyes I felt on me as Amu went to go sit by Ikuto again. I noticed a lot of half naked girls glaring at me. What did I do? I decided to ignore them and look around for a cute guy. There were a lot of them.

"Im going to go dance. I wanna get a better view." I said winking.

"Sure. We'll see you later."

I could tell they wanted to be alone. They already had that goo–goo-I-wanna-sex-you-up look.

My eyes searched around every corner of the club but I still couldn't find anyone. What was wrong with me! Here I was in one of the hottest cities and yet I still couldn't find a boyfriend.

But as soon as the thought passed through my head something silver and shiny caught my eye. I turned around to follow it. Only to look up at _another_ half naked _girl_ wrapped around _another_ pole. But she was different. I couldn't look away. Why? It wasn't like I really was a lez or anything. I mean yeah me and Amu but Amu was a different story.

I was already hot everywhere from just looking at this girl. I could just picture what she was trained to do how hard her body must be. Oh god. I was starting to get to wet now, I had to control myself.

The girl stared back then away quickly. When she looked back at me her expression was different. She look sorry and terrified. Then…black.

I awoke soon after but I still couldn't see. It was cold and I was sitting on pavement. The thing around my head was removed and I tried to scream but smooth hand firmly pressed against my mouth. Four women appeared before me all smirking and looking me up and down like I was trash.

"Hmpf. I don't know what he was going on about. Why would he want _her_" The girl and front sniffed.

The girl holding my mouth released whispering a low threat in my ear not to scream.

"What are you talking about?" I gasped.

"Nothing you derive to know. Now if I ever see you around this club again you _will _leave bald and beaten. You understand?"

"Why the fuck should I listen to you! You're only a wh-" Her hand streaked across my face in a flash.

I lifted my hand to touch the stinging sensitive skin.

"Take that as your warning. Do not come back."

I watched them walk away stunned. _What the hell? _ I stood up and felt pain but it was to dark to see anything, if onl I could go back into the club into some light and check myself out. Speaking about the club… Amu and Ikuto were still inside and I didn't know the way home….

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Im really sorry about them." A polite voice came from behind me. It made me jump.

"Huh?"

"They are just jealous you know. But I advice you listen to them, they aren't nice people." It was the girl.

My tongue was caught. Why was I choking up? I never choke up.

"Do you want to come to my place for a bit till your friends get home? You could clean your self up a bit so they arnt too worried. Just lemme get changed first." He turned and left into the back door.

"umm okay." What was I saying I didn't even know who she was! And damn did I really look that bad?

I sat back down against the wall of the club and rested my head against my knees. Waiting. It wasn't five minutes later that I heard foot steps, I looked up to see if it was her, it wasn't just a really hot guy probably looking for the entrance of the club and here I sat looking like shit as he walked my way. He was smiling as he looked at me.

"Hey. You ready?" He held out his hand, to help me up?

"Umm…ex-excuse m-me" I stuttered. Why was I so nervous? I tried to swallow.

"I told you I would help you get cleaned up didn't I ?" He looked at me like I was a mental patient. It was then I understood.

"You!! Your-your-your-your-your…"

He started to laugh. "I've been able to pull of being a girl since I was a child. I don't really like it though. Its my passion for dancing." He smiled down at me and held out his hand again.

I laughed and took it cause that wasn't what I was about to say either. I was going to tell him how hot he was. How hot I was _for_ him. I started picturing fucking him. Ah!

I took it unable to speak and followed him to his car. I just smiled stupidly. I was so getting laid tonight and I didn't really care if it was a one night stand.

He lived in a apartment by himself on the 7th floor. We were all alone and I was more then willing. But I wasn't a slut. If he didn't want me like that then I wasn't going to push it, just go with the flow.

"Follow me." He said as he walked around his home.

"Okay."

Please take me to your bedroom, please take me to your bedroom. Oh god I want you so bad. Just fuck me I don't care!!

I shook my head at the thought. I really needed help.

He led us to the bathroom - _damn _- and I looked at the mirror.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

"What?"

"Look at me!" my whole body had cuts that were bleeding. My hair was a mess, ugh maybe I wasn't getting laid tonight.

"I have been" He whispered.

"huh?" I gasped

He took a wet facecloth and stood in front of me. He dabbed my face gently getting away the blood. His hand caressed me arm before the cloth replaced it. I started to breathe heavy. Was I getting feelings for him?

I looked up from the cuts to see his face. His eyes, his lips…his tongue they were all closer then I thought. The motion on my arm stopped and he leaned in. I gasped when our lips touched. His scent so sweet and pure. Not too feminine or manly just…perfect. I leaned in wanting more but he pulled away.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" He left the room. I followed. He was standing in front of the bar table in his kitchen. I walked till I was behind him.

"I'm so sorry. Just-just when I saw you – there in that club. I don't know. I've never felt anything like it." He shook his head.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Um..Hey are you okay…did you drink to much or something?"

I was starting to think this guy was as delusional as I was.

He turned around confused.

I stared gapping and gasping for air. He was gorgeous. My pussy panted my nipples hardened and I was as horny as ever. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to his chest. His lips crushed mine. Our tongues met, he was so much stronger the me. His tongue, his body, his cock……all so very strong, and hard. I smiled against his lips.

His hands were planted against my back and pulled me tighter to him. It was then I felt his errection against my belly.

_Fuck control!_

I flew off my dress as he started tearing up his shirt apart. We were getting naked as fast a possible whether the clothes stayed in tact or not.

His hands fiercely grabbed my wrists and spun me around, pushing me against the granite bar table. My nipples were so perky they hurt when I felt the cold contact. I used my hands to support my self when his hands straddled my hips and he entered me from behind. I threw my head back letting a long moan escape. He moved in and out faster and faster making me push harder and harder into the granite, to be honest it felt good. His hand scowered my back till they reached my hair. He grabbed a fistful and pulled my head towards his. I felt his hot breathe on my neck as he panted making it hard to concentrate on holding my self up as he pumped in and out of me.

"Harder" I moaned. I was reaching breaking point.

"Your wish is my command" He purred.

He let go of my hair and moved his hand to cup my breasts. His chest lay against my back. God his body was ripped. I felt my self starting to leak more. Harder and harder until….

"Fuck yeah!" I moaned arching my back letting myself spill onto the floor. He kept going until he hit his own orgasm.

He exited me and I turned to look at him. We stared into each others eyes till he bent down and kissed me with the most passion I had ever been kissed with. I laughed and broke away. He stared at me confused and hurt.

"You didn't think we were done did you." I smiled wickedly.

His eye widened.

I cupped his dick with one hand as I shoved him with all my force into the wall, kissing him fiercely. Moving my hand to the length of him I lead him to his white leather couch not to far away. I was very….forceful one might say. He fell over the couch arm backing up till he was actually lying on the couch instead of half off. I walked around to the front of the couch and lifted on leg till it rested above him on the back of the sofa. Slowly I let it slide down till it was on the other side of his body. I place my hands on his chest and leaned in for another peck.

"You ready." I whispered.

He nodded eager.

I laughed. "Too bad."

I swiftly removed my leg and was prepared for a swift get away. But right as I started to run I tripped over myself falling to the floor. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe or hear. That why it shocked me when I was spun around onto my back by a very eager, smiling, hot man.

I stopped in mid laugh and stared at him.

"You didn't think we were done did you?" he smiled.

I laughed again.

"Now are _you _ready?"

"Yup!"

He entered me in that second. But I wasn't going to be outdone. I gave one quick shove moving him onto his back as I started to ride the very hard dick of his. He moaned in pleasure of me taking control. My hand flew up into my hair as I rode him harder and faster. His hands one my ass sent tingles to every part of my body. I was leaking already.

_Fuck. Has anyone ever been this wet before?_

"Oh god! .yes." I panted.

I grabbed the table above his head for support as I leaked all over him. I slowed down to a stop and his eyes widened.

"Don't…stop…almost…there.." he moaned pleading.

I just smiled and slid off of him.

"um….um…" Oh yeah I hadn't told him my name.

"Rima." I smiled.

"RIMA-CHAN DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!!!"

I didn't answer I was surprised that he hadn't figured it our already. I slid down lower and lower till I was head to _head_ with him. As fast as I could my mouth was around his hard cock and I head him gasp. Nope he wasn't expecting that. Wow did he really think I was that cruel. I bobbed my head faster and faster until I felt him go still them shake as a moan escaped his lips and filled the room. I lifted my head as his cum his my lips my chest and my bellybutton.

I laughed as I licked it off my lips and used my fingers to get the rest where it landed.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Someone was at the front door.

_BANG!_

I turned and looked down cause that bang didn't come from the door. He lay there unconscious.

"_Moron_." I muttered. I guess he hadn't realized I rolled him under a table.

BANG BANG BANG

"One minute!" I shouted back. Probably not the best idea. What if that was his girlfriend or something? A guy like this had to be taken. I got up and went to find his bedroom. There on the door lay 2 robes. I put on the first and threw the second to the now conscious him. I didn't even know his name!

"Should I be scared to answer that?" I whispered.

"Its not for me." He murmured looking confused. "Almost no one knows where I live."

"Um hey….." I muttered looking away embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"What's you name?"

"Oh! Ha ha sorry about that. Really I am. My name is Nagihiko." He smiled angelically.

I Strolled to the door and opened it a crack as I peered through.

"Oh!" I gasped shocked.

It was Amu and Ikuto.

I opened the door to let them in. Amu smirked as she looked me up and down then at Nagihiko.

"Have a little fun did we?" Amu laughed

An arm slid around my waist.

"_I _think so" Nagihiko smiled completely at ease. "Hey bro" he added.

"Bro?" I was confused.

"Amu this is the friend of mine who designed our house." Ikuto looked at me "don't suppose I have to introduce you too. Looks like you too are already getting along _very _well." He winked.

Nagihiko kissed me on the head. He could tell I was embarrassed. I leaned my head against his shoulder. It was then I finally looked at Amu and Ikuto. Amu's make up was a little messed up along with her hair. Her dress had many little rips ad tears. Ikuto was missing a few buttons on his shirt and the one off his pants was gone too only a belt was holding up his pants.

I smirked "looks like we weren't the only ones who had a little fun."

Ikuto's hand slapped Amu's ass and she smiled.

"Are you ever?" She said seductively.

_**AMU POV**_

_**~ Back at the club. Right after Rima leaves to go find a hot guy. ~ **_

"Bye" Ikuto smiled and waved to Rima as she walked off. She didn't see it she was already in hunt mode.

I took Ikuto's distraction to my advantage and sat on his lap straddling his legs.

"Sooo.." I murmured tracing my finger tips on the jean fabric covering his cock. I felt it twitch, he arched his back and a tiny moan escaped. I put one finger to his lips.

"Hush love. Wouldn't want to attract attention." I winked.

He smiled evilly at me. His hand had crept under my dress and he was only millimetres away from my pussy.

_Uh –oh ._

In one quick moment those two naughty fingers of his entered me and a louder moan escaped my lips. I wanted it sooo bad. My heart raced with the boiling hormones. Ikuto's eyes lit up like a boy in a candy store.

Slowly he started moving his fingers.

_Oh fuck._

"Um, Ikuto not here." I was a little embarrassed though no one had noticed us yet. "Let me go 'freshen up'" I winked.

His fingers left my body to his mouth. Subconsciously I wondered how I tasted.

I walked to the bathroom and leaned against the sinks..waiting.

_3…2…1_

I counted down cause I knew he wasn't far behind. He practically ran threw the door sliding in and hitting one of the stall doors.

I giggled.

He looked up then pounced.

The bathroom was a sauna. Our bodies were hot, wet and all over each other. I didn't care if any one walked in at this moment I wanted him naked. And I wanted it now! As fast as he could he started unbuttoning his shirt. Unfortunately I'm not the patient type. Kissing down his neck I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled.

_Pop pop pop._

I heard three or more buttons fall to the floor.

"Opps." I muttered,

His dick and my pussy were perfect height for each other. Like two puzzle pieces our bodies were a perfect match. His cock had its own mind. It was trying to enter me on its own. Trying to break free of the fabric barriers. His hands pushed me further onto the counter so that my back was against the mirrors. Our breathe steamed the windows. Once again I felt the poke. Ikuto was having enough fun with trying to tear apart my dress for some reason. I wasn't even wearing underwear. What had my dress done wrong? I decided to help our. I reached forward and grasped either side of the pants popping that button off. Out it sprang.

Ikuto was done making rips in my dress with his nails. He now concentrated on what needed to be. I arched my back pressing our bodies so close together he had no choice but to enter me. I let one leg fall to the floor draping the other around his hip. Ikuto thrust in again. I screamed in pleasure.

"We're loud today" He murmured against the hickies on my shoulder he was leaving.

With another thrust I drug my nails into his back. Fasting and faster he started to pump. Both his and my moans became more profound. I heard someone come in the bathroom but they left right away.

Another fast hard thrust made my head swing back so hard with pleasure it smacked into the mirror leaving a small crack.

"Oops" He muttered smiling. I swear he was mocking me.

"Lift me!" I moaned because right now there was no other way to speak.

"What?"

"Lift me and fuck me!"

"Ha ha okay?"

Both his hand were under my ass in an instant lifting me off the counter and more into his arms. I wrapped both legs around his waist holding me tighter to him. If he dropped me he was coming too. Relaxing and tensing my legs brought me closer and further from him so he didn't have to do all the work.

Both our bodies started to tense and he put me back onto the counter.

Ikuto moaned and shuttered but kept thrusting in until.

"Oh my fuckin-!!" I really needed to learn how to be quieter.

Ikuto exited me once I started to scream at my orgasm his mouth replacing his cock. His tongue swirled around inside of me. Making sure nothing remained.

"Do I really taste that good?"

"You wanna see?"

"ummm…Yes?"

He stood up and kissed me tenderly and as much as I could taste every bit of Ikuto I tasted something new. Kinda of….sweet like candy. Was that me? His hand caressed the back of my head under my hair keeping my face up with his. Our tongue didn't fight this time. No they kissed too. Sharing the passion and love that our whole body deserved to experience. When he ended the kiss. We found his clothes and attempted to put them on. Though I'de rather see him topless but I didn't want the competition.

"We should probably find Rima-chan." I laughed "God knows where she is."

Ikuto laughed to. "Lets ask around see if anyone saw her leave."

After asking around for about a half an hour some strippers said they kicked her out and she left with a really cute guy. Then after describing him in detail Ikuto seemed to know who he was. Weird.

So here we stood after one great night and both of us had gotten laid.

_**Rima POV**_

_**A few months later.**_

So here I sat in a abandoned park holding hand with the cutest guy to ever say hi to me. Nagihiko and I had the strangest connection that only Amu and Ikuto understood. It was almost like love at first site. As the wind blew through my hair I turned to meet the gaze oh Nagihiko. He leaned in for a small sweet peck.

"mmmmm" I sighed closing my eyes.

His hand brushed my cheek and I held it there. We sat there for a immeasurable moment of time. Till we heard a group of people heading out way.

We both looked away from each other in curiosity. Who would be here?

"Oh!" I gasped.

It was the same strippers from that night. I wondered if they had a message for Nagihiko. Nagihiko had quit dancing after our first night together. But why were they here. To be honest they scared me to death. There was now 5 of them the leader hadn't changed though.

She stood in front of me glaring till she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up till another one slapped me.

I felt tears welling in my eyes. What did they want?

In a jerking movement the hand was ripped from my wrist. I looked up to see Nagihiko standing in front of me arms spread protectively. I put my hand on his shoulder too pull him back. I would die if he got hurt. It was worse then my own pain. It was then I noticed the three girls in the back move in sync. I stare at them till I understood. They had guns. I coped out the others for weapons the leader had a knife but I couldn't tell the other one.

Once by one the three girls in the back raised their guns and pointed them at me and Nagihiko.

"What are you doing!!" I shrieked. Nagihiko's arms held me back from standing in front of him.

"Give us our Nagihiko back! You don't deserve him!" The leader screamed.

"Your Nagihiko? I don't understand." I whispered.

"I used to own them." Nagihiko muttered back. He sounded pissed. What did he mean he owned them?

"When I met you. None of that mattered anymore so I let them go."

"You were like our father! How could you abandon us!" She shrieked at Nagihiko.

"I am not your father though. You've been on the streets long enough, you know how it works."

"Its all that Bitches fault" She glared at me. Raising a gun of her own. Guess I missed that one.

"Leave her alone Jessica." He commanded.

".." She hissed and quoted. And in that instant shot me, I fell to the ground at the impact of the bullet going through my right shoulder. Gasping for air I still held Nagihiko back from hurting the girl. He fell to my side.

"Rima-chan!" He screamed "Rima-chan? Love can you hear me?"

I nodded. It was normal for me to faint at the sight of blood and I struggled to keep a grasp of being conscious. I wasn't sure if it was normal to feel the ground starting to shake though. My eyes focused in and out as I looked up to the sky. There was a loud blaring noise coming from inside my eardrums. So loud I couldn't hear anything else. I started to panic was I loosing my hearing? I shook my head back in forth.

"Now its your turn!" Jessica shot again but missed.

Nagihiko stood and took out a gun of his own. I gasped but I couldn't scream the noise in my ears was to loud and I struggled o keep myself up on the moving ground. I started to blank. Only getting glimpses of what was happening. Like a snap shot. Stupid blood. Why couldn't it be invisible? The three girls prepared their guns to shoot . All aiming at Nagihiko. I tried to stay focused. Raising one arm to try and hold him back but I needed the support and ended up falling to the ground. Tears streaming down my face cause I could do nothing. I blinked and everything went black.

_No!! I need to see whats going on!_

I opened my eyes but couldn't hear. Nagihiko and Jessica looked like they were arguing. She raised her gun again. She wasn't going to miss this time. I could read her lips.

"You have to the count of 5 to come back to us. Or I shoot you and her dead. 5….4……3……2….."

_Noooo!!!_

_BANG!!!!!!!!!_

They were flattened against the pavement by the crashing plane.

The noise in my ears faded away as the plane dragged on the ground further and further away from us. I tried to stand but fainted in Nagihiko's arms.

I awoke a few hours later strapped in tubes and a horrible pain in my shoulder.

"Ouch." I muttered.

I looked around the room and On the next bed lay Ikuto and amu. Then here beside me lay my own personal miracle snoring away.

"Wakey Wakey!" I whispered.

He sat up instantly and smiled. And right then I knew that everything was okay.

_**After Rima leaves the hospital Ikuto proposes to Amu. She excitedly excepts and has an unexpected joined wedding with Rima. Rima later has a set of adorable twins. **_

THE END.

Okay done no more :P ( for this story. New ones to come soon)


End file.
